Eradication
by Mossberg1
Summary: A band of mutant teenagers wages a guerilla war against a multi-national mutant eradication force.
1. The Seven

"Dude, ever since we got here I haven't been able to get my eyes off that girl Rogue, dudes she is fuckin hot", Kris blurted at half past 2 in the morning. The reply from Barrett was; of course, "Shut the hell up I'm tryin to sleep, so unless you get any farther then fantasizing about her tits, be quiet."  
  
These seven teenagers aren't normal, you see, they are mutants. They started out as a group of friends going to school together, then, strange even for normal mutants; their maturing process included "acquiring" special talents. Krispy can control and create electricity; Kris can re- grow his limbs and can blend in completely to any surrounding, and Barrett can control everything his body does and has heightened senses. Liz is empathic and can heal anyone and anything, Jon is able to control light and can create sounds like no one else, Carter can control winds, and Will is able to cheat some of the laws of physics. Together, they are a lethal combination. Also, unlike other mutants, they carry weapons. Guns, knives, explosives, are all part of their arsenal.  
  
After Kris's comment, everyone went to sleep, for a short time. Barrett suddenly awoke at a noise only he and the dogs could hear, as they were also awake looking at the door. A form of echolocation sowed Barrett exactly what he thought. Soldiers were landing around the school. He woke up the others and they all gathered their weapons. Most had custom- made handguns, but they also had P-90 submachine guns. All carried a knife. As they walked out of the room, Barrett switched his eyes to infrared, so he could see the soldiers and took point. The dogs also went quietly, as they were taught. The group was walking for the escape tunnels as quickly and as silently they could, since no other rooms were in their wing they couldn't warn anyone without exposing themselves, or so they thought. They conversed with a series of hand signals; Carter was telling Krispy he thought he could use a strong wind to blow through the school to wake everyone up. When he finished signaling, a strong wind started. This somehow alerted the soldiers and they started charging through the wings of the building. "Oh shit," Barrett muttered when he heard the running feet of 117 armed troops. Some fifteen soldiers turned the corner in front of the group and Jon suggested "I say we run like hell in the other direction." Then another group appeared behind them as well. All seven of them said "Fuck" at once. Then the soldiers started shooting. Returning fire with their weapons, the seven started battling their way out of the building. Barrett heard gunfire from around the building, as well as screams of mutants and soldiers at once.  
  
Somehow, Will got separated from the rest of the group. He wasn't alone, two soldiers shot at him as he started literally jumping off the walls. This wasn't a defensive move; he basically flew into one soldier's gut and sent him flying backwards. The next soldier desperately started firing at him and ended getting his own gun halfway down his throat. As Will began looking for the others, a Glock appeared seemingly out of nowhere pointed at his head. The gun belonged to the third in command of the attacking unit. He stated simply," We will not tolerate the mutant problem any longer." He started to pull the trigger when he screamed in agony. Most people would when a hundred pound German Shepard attaches itself to their arm and crushes their bone. His arm became a geyser of blood instead of a valued appendage. Will responded with " And we will not tolerate this shit anymore, bitch." He left the officer to bleed out, which, considering the wound, would take about five minutes 


	2. Stridden

The group was still battling their way out when Will rejoined them. No one asked any questions about what happened to him. Suddenly one of the soldiers popped up and fired several rounds at the group, none of the shots hit. The soldier was still firing when more then a dozen 5.7 millimeter rounds tore his organs into something even an undertaker wouldn't even recognize.  
One group of troops was sitting right next to an electrical socket, which Krisy noticed. The outlet began to glow a bright blue, then blue lightning shot out, electrocuting all the men. The exit was only a few feet away, but as they ran Kris hit a Claymore mine, blasting his leg off. He started swearing in pain. "Fuck this hurts like a bitch!" But even as he said it, his leg started getting bigger. In a few minutes, it was back to normal, except it had no shoe.  
The moment they burst out the door, machine guns tore up the earth around them. The helicopters above them began encountering problems; a hurricane force wind ripped them out of the sky, creating huge fireballs in the night. Jon created huge light and sound "bombs" disorienting the enemy troops. All of them were able to escape to the nearby woods. After 18 hours of walking and running, everyone except Barrett was tired. But even he looked different, because he used all his reserve carbohydrates and adrenaline. They decided that Carter should take first watch while the rest of them slept for a few hours. After an hour Kris replaced him, then Will replaced Kris, then Liz replaced Will, and so on. After seven hours the group began walking again. They were deep in the forest of Upstate New York, heading into Canada, so there was quite a few animals. One of these animals, a Buck deer, was unfortunate enough to walk in front of the group. Liz raised her P-90 and shot it, right through the heart. The deer was quite large and the group decided that a fire might attract attention, but they were too hungry to care. A feast of grilled venison was, right now, what they wanted. So Krispy started a fire and they started grilling. After their feast, there was a lot remaining. This was smoked and shoved in packs. The fire did attract attention, the kind they didn't want.  
"Lieutenant!" he shouted. "Yes sir?" "What the hell happened at that God Damn school?!" "We encountered heavy armed resistance, sir." "43 of your men died!" "Yes sir, but we did capture and kill a total of 50 mutants." "How many escaped though?" "Our best estimate is over 60, sir." "60?! 60 damned mutants?!" "There were tunnels, sir." "Tunnels? 60 mutants escaped through some tunnels?" "There were seven others sir, with some dogs." "What happened to them?" "They killed 29 of my men and escaped, sir." "Get the hell out of my sight Lt., before you end up a private!" "Yes sir."  
The commander of the eradication forces is named Michael Stridden. He idolized William Stryker, the former chief of the eradication forces. Michael is far more ruthless, far more deadly, far worse. He has one goal, to wipe out every mutant on the planet. 


End file.
